White Chocolate
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata telibat dalam kesalahpahaman rumit yang membuat hubungan keduanya hancur. Di saat itulah, mereka harus memahami bahwa cinta bukanlah tentang masa lalu, namun tentang perasaanmu yang sekarang. /Special for White Day. Love SasuHina!/


White Chocolate

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Special for White Day, 14 March 2014

Happy Reading ^0^

.

.

.

"I-itu ti-tidak di-disengaja," suara Hinata terdengar lemah namun masih terdengar.

"Lantas apa yang kulihat tadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin.

"Itu semua hanya salah paham," Hinata menahan air matanya yang menggenang.

"Salah paham?" suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau bersama dengan dia, pagi ini, di taman belakang."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu," Hinata berusaha membela dirinya. "Kita bisa me-menyelesaikan masalah ini baik – baik."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia menatap Hinata. Matanya berkilat marah. Ia yang selama ini dikenal dengan Sasuke yang berkepala dingin, kini justru meluapkan emosinya di depan kekasih yang telah dipacarinya selama 1 tahun ini. Kekasih yang ia cintai.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Tangan mungil Hinata menarik ujung kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan. Matanya berurai air mata. Ia memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tak pernah melakukan semua itu. Semua ini hanya salah paham," Hinata mulai terisak.

"Sudah berkali – kali kau mengatakan itu. Namun apa yang terjadi? Aku sudah melihat semuanya, Hinata. Semuanya. Aku melihatmu bersama dia. NARUTO NAMIKAZE," Sasuke berkata setengah berteriak.

"Sasuke-kun," harapan Hinata semakin menipis.

"KAU MEMELUKNYA," bentak Sasuke. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah kepada gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya.

Hinata terisak. Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Sakura," suara kecil Hinata mampu membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Pernahkah aku protes dengan hubungan kalian?"

Sasuke terdiam menahan amarah. Teringat dalam benaknya seorang Sakura yang manis dan ceria. Sakura, mantan kekasihnya.

"Kalian bahkan sangat dekat. Lebih dekat dengan hubunganku dan Naruto. Namun apakah aku pernah protes dengan hubunganmu dan Sakura?" Hinata berusaha menahan emosinya yang nyaris meluap.

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu," Sasuke menatap jauh ke depan.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau mau mengungkit hubunganku dengan lelaki lain sedangkan aku tidak boleh mengungkit hubunganmu dengan wanit lain?" suara Hinata terdengar makin jelas.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak berhak? Aku pacarmu," sedikit demi sedikit Hinata menumpahkan emosinya.

"Jadi karena kau pacarku kau berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam tak mampu menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Kalau begitu, kita putus," Sasuke berlalu.

Hinata bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Ia menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan kecewa. Selama satu tahun ia berharap, ternyata beginilah akhirnya?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kita putus," Hinata mengeraskan hatinya lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. "Kau egois, Sasuke."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia mengira Hinata akan mengejar dirinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun, perkiraannya benar – benar melenceng. Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata yang berlari menjauh. Mata onyx-nya mampu menangkap bayangan kecil itu tengah menahan tangis dan juga rasa sakitnya. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Hinata membenturkan dirinya pada tembok sekolah. Lengannya yang mungil memeluk kakinya. Sweater hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara sela kakinya. Mata lavender-nya yang biasa bercahaya, kini seakan kehilagan cahayanya. Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Teringat kenangan – kenangan manis yang telah ia lewati bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tepat di balik tembok yang sama, Sasuke melakukan hal serupa. Walau keduanya tak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Sasuke memandang langit yang dipenuhi awan hitam yang tebal. Ia menjadi ingat awal pertemuannya dnegan Hinata. Awal dimana ia jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

_Flashback…_

_Aku berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan raya yang terlihat padat. Awan hitam menggulung di atas langit mengirimkan tetes demi tetes air hujan yang kian deras turunnya. Di bawah naungan payung unguku, aku melangkah melewati zebra cross. Entah ada angin apa hari ini, tak biasanya halte bus sepi seperti ini. Aku mengehla nafas panjang. Kurapatkan jacket ungu kesayanganku, membiarkan seragam sekolahku tertutupi._

_Seorang pemuda raven tiba – tiba menghampiriku. Aku memperhatikan pemuada itu dengan aneh. Rambutnya mencuat ke atas seperti pantat ayam. Mata onyx-nya berwarna hitam legam menampilkan sosok yang sedikit menyeramkan. Wajahnya yang tampan namun bagaikan tak punya ekspresi. Ia mengenakan seragam dengan logo yang serupa dengan seragamku. Kesan pertamaku, ia adalah seorang yang dingin. Pasti ia tidak akrab dengan para wanita. _

_Sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku melangkah masuk diikuti pemuda itu. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di hadapanku._

"_Anak baru?" pemuda itu bertanya spontan membuatku kaget._

"_I-iya," aku menaatpnya dengan bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku anak baru? Otakku berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat._

"_Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

_Aku menatap tangan kekarnya dnegan ragu. Dengan takut aku membalas uluran tangannya._

"_Hinata Hyuuga," jawabku seperlunya._

"_Hn," aku tak mengerti arti ucapannya, namun aku juga terlalu malas untuk bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai 2 konsonan itu._

_Aku membuang pandanganku kearah pemandangan di luar bus. Memandang keramaian kota yang terlihat asing bagiku. Sama sekali tak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Namun, paling tidak aku dapat melarikan pandanganku dari pemuda dengan tatapan dingin itu. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Aku yakin, wajahku kini bagaikan kepiting rebus._

"_Pindah dari mana?" ia berusaha memecah keheningan di anatara kami berdua._

"_Sunagakure," jawabku singkat._

"_Kapan?" tayanya lagi._

"_Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu," aku mulai berani memandangnya._

"_Sekolah di mana?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Sama denganmu. Konoha High School," aku membubuhkan senyum tipis di akhir kalimatku._

_Ia mengangguk - angguk tanda mengerti. Tarikan wajahnya mulai mengendur. Perlahan aku mulai menikmati perjalananku dengannya. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan bersama. Hobi, film, komik, buku, olahraga, atau bahkan politik._

_Aku turun di depan halte yang sama dengannya. Tepat di depan halte itu, sebuah gedung besar menjulang tinggi menyaingi para pencakar langit yang lainnya. Aku melangkah masuk dan diikuti olehnya, Sasuke. Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke menarik lenganku sebelum memasuki gerbang. _

"_Pulang nanti, kutunggu. Jam 4 tepat di halte," ia berkata tanpa ekspresi._

_Aku memandangnya dengan bingung namun, ia terlanjur berlalu. Kudengar teriakan beberapa siswi dari arah Sasuke pergi. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu bergegeas menuju kelasku. Menurutku, ia pemuda yang menarik._

_End Flashback…_

**Hinata's POV End**

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian itu. Matanya mulai berkaca- kaca. Ia menatap jauh menerawang langit berusaha menembus awan yang berarakan.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu teringat akan kesan pertamanya dengan gadis itu. gadis yang mampu membuat hatinya yang sedingin es menjadi hangat bagaikan api. Gadis yang mampu mebuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Flashback…_

_Aku berjalan pelan mengitari lapangan olahraga yang dipagar. Kakiku yang usil menendang batu – batu kecil di sekitarku. Aku merasa lelah. Tak ada mood untuk mengerjakan apapun. Supirku belum menjemput. Dasar! Pasti ia terlambat menjemput seperti biasanya. Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan. Menikmati alunan musik yang dialirkan oleh iPhone-ku. _

_Pandanganku teralih ke arah sekumpulam gadis yang tengah bermain badminton. Aku menatap penuh minat ke arah gadis bersurai indigo. Rambut panjangnya terikat rapi seperti ekor kuda. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang terlihat sedikit chubby. Aku belum pernah bertemu denganya sebelumnya. Spertinya, dia anak baru. Aku kembali memfokuskan perhatianku ke arah pertandingan antara gadis itu dengan Sakura, gadis berambut pendek, yang menjadi lawannya. Kudengar, Sakura adalah lawan yang tangguh. Ia merupakan pemain badminton terbaik sekolah dan belum ada seorang gadispun yang mampu menandinginya dalam kehebatan berolahraga. Sepertinya gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya mencari mati bermain dengan Sakura._

_Permainan berlangsung seru dengan seruan dan dukungan dari kedua belah pihak. Aku pun ikut menonton degan seru. Aku tak tahu magnet apa yang digunakan gadis indigo ini. namun aku yakin, kuatnya magnet itu mampu membuatku mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku padanya. Tak disangka, Sakura sang petarung tak terkalahkan itu, dikalahkan oleh gadis itu. Para pendukungnya bersorak dengan gembira. Gadis itu tak kalah senangnya. Ia memeluk temannya satu per satu. Namun, tampaknya ia paling akrab dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang kukenal bernama Ino Yamanaka._

_Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Gadis itu. Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang dia. Tunggu dulu. Aku tak kenal dia siapa. Tapi kenapa aku ingin mengenalnya? Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya._

"_Yo, Teme!" seruan pemuda blonde di sampingku nyaris membuatku berteriak kaget. Untunglah aku masih bisa menguasai diriku._

"_Hn," ujarku singkat pada sahabatku ini, Naruto Namikaze._

"_Pertandingan yang menarik ya? Tak kusangka, Sakura bisa dikalahkan oleh gadis itu. Sepertinya telah lahir juara baru," ujar Naruto dengan semangat._

"_Hn," sekali lagi aku hanya menjaawab singkat._

"_Kau tahu? Nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Nama yang indah bukan?" Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata._

_Hinata Hyuuga. Nama yang indah. Nama itu berarti tempat yang disinari mentari. Cocok sekali dengan pembawaan gadis itu. Hangat dan tenang. Tunggu dulu, nama marganya Hyuuga? Setahuku Hyuuga adalah partner bisnis keluargaku. Apa mungkin ia adalah putri tunggal perusahaan Hyuuga itu?_

_Hinata melambai ke arah teman – temannya yang pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat senang. Ia mengambil perlengkapannya lalu melangkah keluar dari lapangan. Tak sadar, kakiku membawaku mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan halte bus. Ia menunggu sampai sebuah bus datang lalu ia menaiki bus itu._

_Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah ia adalah gadis yang menarik. Berbeda dengan gadis lain yang peduli akan penampilan, ia tampil apa adanya namun tetap manis. Wajahnya selalu menimbulkan aura , ia gadis yang menarik._

_Flashback End_

**Sasuke's POV End**

.

.

.

Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Matanya sedikit membengkak setelah menangis. Ia berjalan gontai menimbulkan gema hentakan sepatu yang terdengar jelas memenuhi seluruh koridor. Tepat di depan sebuah kran air, ia membasuh mukanya. Ia menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memucat. Belum genap 1 jam setelah ia diputuskan. Tentu saja, perasaan kaget, sedih, kecewa, sakit, juga belum genap hilang. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 7:45. Ia harus segera kembali. Ia membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi lalu mencoba melihat bayangannya tersenyum. Namun, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi tersenyum layaknya hari – hari sebelumnya.

Hinata mengehela nafas panjang. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kelas. Tepat pada saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, iris lavender-nya menangkap sosok pemuda bermata biru safir. Mata yang sangat indah.

"Na-naruto-kun," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hinata?" Naruto memandang heran ke arah Hinata. "Tak biasanya kau di sini? Di mana si Dobe?"

"A-ano, a-aku…" Hinata bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit ya?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memegang pelan keningnya.

Tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, semburat merah akan mewarnai wajahnya. Namun, kali ini ia hanya diam. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Naruto yang mendarat tepat di keningnya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa," Hinata tersenyum memaksa.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menyadari suatu hal berbeda dari diri Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa."

Naruto melambai pelan ke arah Hinata. Matanya yang indah mengikuti gerakan gadis itu meninggalkannya perlahan. Ia mampu merasakan suatu hal yang tidak beres dari diri Hinata. Ia sudah mengenal Hinata cukup lama. Namun, tak pernah dilihatnya Hinata semurung ini. Namun, ia segera menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia kembali berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Tak disangka, ia justru bertemu Sasuke di ujung koridor.

"Yo, Teme!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan melewati Naruto seakan Naruto tak terlihat. Naruto heran dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus berlalu. Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Tadi Hinata. Sekarang kau. Kalian ini ada apa?" Naruto berseru kesal. "Kau ada masalah ya dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia memandang Naruto tajam.

"Kau tak tahu apa – apa soal hubungan kami," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Berarti kau ada suatu masalah dengan Hinata kan?" Naruto terlihat penasaran.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi," Sasuke mulai berjalan kembali.

"Siapa? Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke tak menjawab, membuat Naruto semakin yakin bahawa pendapatnya itu benar.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku bilang jangan sebut nama itu lagi," Sasuke membentak.

"Kenapa?" Naruto semakin mendesak Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah kembali. Ia melemparkan beribu tatapan menegerikan pada Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa kan? Karena kita sudah PUTUS," Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Bukankah kau mencintai Hinata sejak dulu?" Naruto memandang Sasuke heran.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya kan? Itu semua karena kau! Kau yang menghancurkan hubungan kami," Sasuke meluapkan emosinya pada Naruto.

"Aku?!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Flashback…_

_Langit masih terlihat gelap walau jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Hinata melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia selalu tiba di sekolah pagi – pagi sejak bus yang ditumpanginya berubah jadwal keberangkatan. Hinata meletakan tasnya di atas meja lalu menuju lokernya. Ia menekan beberapa angka lalu menarik pintunya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa fotonya dan foto Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dengan segera, ia mengambil beberapa buku bacaan lalu ulai membaca kalimat demi kalmatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang menyapa Hinata._

"_Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" ujarnya bersemangat. _

"_Ohayou, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata tersenyum kecil._

"_Kau baca apa?" tanya Naruto._

"_Novel. Judulnya 'The End'. Bagus lho…," Hinata mempromosikan buku yang dibacanya._

"_Keliahatannya bagus sih. Tapi sayang, aku nggak suka baca novel," Naruto memasang tampang sedih._

_Hinata tersenyum kecil, " Ada versi komiknya kok."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau beli," mata biru safirnya berbinar – binar._

_Hinata tertawa kecil._

"_Mau temani aku berjalan – jalan? Sekarang masih pukul 6. Udara pasti terasa segar," Naruto bangkit berdiri._

_Hinata mengangguk. Ia berjalan di sisi Naruto. Udara segar menerpa tubuhnya, meniup helai demi helai rambut indigonya. _

"_Udaranya segar sekali," Naruto menarik nafas panjang._

"_Iya. Wah, bunganya indah," Hinata berlari kecil ke arah bunga anggrek. _

_Tangannya terulur hendak memetik salah satu bunganya. Tiba – tiba saja, terdengar suara letupan pistol angin membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Spontan, ia memeluk Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Hinata mencengkeram kemeja Naruto. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata._

"_Itu hanya sura letupan pistol mainan kok," Naruto tersenyum kecil._

"_Be-benarkah?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Go-gomen."_

_Naruto tertawa. Ia merasa geli melihat reaksi Hinata yang ketakutan. Sementara Hinata terlihat sangat malu. Tak disangka,seorang lelaki memperhatikan keduanya. Dengan geram, ia mengampiri Hinata dan Naruto. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Hinata._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanyanya dingin._

_Hinata menatap pemuda itu._

"_Aku perlu bicara," ia menarik lengan Hinata._

_Hinata mengerti maksud lelaki itu lalu mengikutinya._

_Flashback End_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata sama sekali tidak memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Agak jauh darinya, Sasuke juga sama sekali tak dapat focus kepada pelajaran yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Ia mengetukkan pensilnya berusaha mengerjakan soal matematika di hadapannya. Namun, ia justru semakin teringat pada Hinata.

"Sasuke, Hinata, selesai pelajaran nanti kalian harus menghadapku ya. Di kantor," suara Kakashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunan keduanya.

"Ha'i, sensei," keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

Ketika pelajaran selesai berlangsung, Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kantor Kakashi-sensei. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya saling terdiam. Keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan pemikiran masing – masing.

"Sasuke, Hinata, kalian sebagai ketua dan sekertaris OSIS, saya minta untuk merancang acara White Day 3 hari lagi. Segera buat proposalnya. Nanti saya berikan pada Kepala Sekolah. Banyak yang meminta acara ini diselenggarakan. Jadi, kami para guru sepakat untuk menyelenggarakan acara ini 3 hari lagi. Saya harap, prposalnya bisa jadi besok. Kalian berdua sebagai ketua panitianya. Sepertinya tidak perlu diadakan rapat dengan pengurus lainnya. Saya yakin kalian bisa mengurusnya sendiri," Kakashi memeberi penjelasan.

"Ber-berdua saja?" mata Hinata mebelalak tak percaya. Setelah megalami kejadian tak mengenakan dengan Sasuke, kini ia justru harus bekerja sama dnegannya?

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kalian boleh pergi. Pastikan acara White Day nanti berjalan lancar."

Hinata berjalan lemas keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke sama sekali tak berkomentar. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Keduanya memang tergabung dalam kepengurusan OSIS dan menjadi pengurus terpercaya sekolah. Keduanya yang berprestasi dalam bidang akademik dan juga olahraga dan seni. Dalam kepemimpinan, kemampuan keduanya tak lagi diragukan. Keduanya bagaikan sebuah kolaborasi yang sempurna.

Hinata mengehela nafas. Sunggguh hari paling buruk baginya.

"Hari ini kau menginap di rumahku. Kutunggu jam 4 harus sampai," Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. "Masalah pagi ini, kita lupakan dulu. Jangan sampai kegiatan sekolah terganggu hanya kerana masalah pribadi kita."

"H-ha'i," Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore. Hinata memandang mansion Uchiha yang begitu besar. Ia menggendong sebuah ransel kecil berisi perlengkapannya menginap. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu memencet bel. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan meyambut Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga ya? Manis sekali," wanita itu menarik lengan Hinata. "Aku ibunya Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha. Eh, kau putri tunggal dari Hiashi ya?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Sekali melihat, Hinata langsung menyukai wanita di hadapannya. Ramah dan hangat.

"Ayah Sasuke adalah partner bisnis ayahmu lho. Mau minum apa? Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," Mikoto tersneyum ramah.

"A-ano," Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah datang?" suara Sasuke tedengar familiar di telinga Hinata. "Ayo segera bikin proposalnya."

"Hinata kan baru tiba. Masa langsung kerja sih. Makan dulu ya? Sudah makan malam belum?" tanya Mikoto ramah.

Hinata bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Su-sudah," ujarnya kemudian.

"Ayo naik. Aku sudah siapkan bahannya," Sasuke menaiki tangga.

"Mikoto baa-san, saya kerja dulu saja. Arigato," Hinata membungkukan badannya lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

MIkoto tersenyum kecil memandang Hinata.

.

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Lebih baik kita memilih panggung yang mana?" Sasuke menunjukan beberapa gambar.

"Lebih baik yang ini saja. Walau terkesan kecil, tapi sangat manis dan menarik," Hinata menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"Hn," Sasuke memencet beberapa tombol di layar laptop-nya. Sementara Hinata mencatat beberapa informasi di laptop-nya.

Tak sadar mereka telah lama bekerja. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Hinata menguap kecil. Proposal mereka hampir jadi. Tinggal mengedit di beberapa bagian. Hinata merasa sangat lelah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Sasuke menyadari kondisi fisik Hinata.

"Kau tidur saja. Sisanya aku yang menyelesaikan," Sasuke mengetik beberapa tulisan.

"Tidak bisa. Ini proposal kita bersama. Aku akan ikut mengerjakannya," Hinata bersikeras menolak usul Sasuke.

"Dasar, keras kepala," gumam Sasuke. "Aku ambilkan minum dulu."

Sasuke beranjak pergi meningakan Hinata. Hinata menatap layar laptop-nya. Ia membaringkan kepalanya sejenak di atas monitor laptop. Ia harap itu dapat mengusir rasa lelahnya. Sasuke kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan mendapati Hinata telah tertidur. Ia menatap Hinata. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Hinata. Hinata tampak tenang. Tak sadar, tangan Sasuke menyentuh kening Hinata. Suhu tubuh Hinata sangat panas. Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang tampak pucat. Ia mengambil baskom berisi air lalu mengompres kening Hinata. Sasuke manatap wajah Hinata. Ia kembali teringat kejadian pagi tadi. Pasti, Hinata selalu kepikiran akan kejadian itu. tiba – tiba saja Hinata mengigau.

"Sasuke-kun ini hanya salah paham. Percayalah padaku. Aku mohon," Hinata terlihat gelisah.

Sasuke memandang Hinata penuh rasa bersalah. Tiba – tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuek melirik ponselnya. Terlihat Narutp di layar ponsel layar sentuhnya. Sasuke segera membukanya. Tampaklah SMS dari Naruto.

_Yo, Teme! Aku mengerti masalahmu dnegan Hinata sekarang. Aku harap kau mau mengerti. Jangan salahkan Hinata. Semua in hanya salah paham. Saat itu dia sangat kaget, jadi secara spontan ia memelukku, bukan ia sengaja memelukku. Jangan hancurkan hubunganmu karena masalah kecil ini saja. Hati Hinata pasti sakit. Sepanjang hari tadi ia terlihat murung dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Cepatlah minta maaf padanya. –Naruto._

Sasuke memandang SMS itu. ia mengerti sekarang. Ia mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

_Maafkan aku, Hinata_

.

End?

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dan memegang keningnya. Ia merasakan sebuah lap basah terletak di keningnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar Sasuke. Ia terbangun dan meyadari dirinya berada di kamar Sasuke. Ia ingat kemarin malam ia tertidur. Ia melihat Sasuke tertidur di sampingnya. Ia duduk di atas sebuh kursi. Ia pasti kelelahan. Tak lama, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Hinata hanya menunduk, "Go-gomen."

"Untuk?"

"Semalam. Aku tertidur."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudar mengedit semuanya. Semalam kau demam," Sasuke beranjak pergi. "Cepat mandi lalu ke sekolah."

Hinata menepuk pipinya. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Acara White Day yang diselenggarakan berlangsung dengan meriah. Kepemimpinan Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai ketua panitia menuai banyak pujian baik dari kalangan siswa maupun guru. Sasuke dan Hinata merasa senang. Acara berlangsung larut malam berhubung besok adalah hari libur. Acara puncaknya adalah pesta dansa. Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya, Ino, berdansa dengan Sai. Ia tampak bahagia. Hinata jadi kembali teringat Sasuke. Andai saat itu tak terjadi kesalahpahaman antaranya dan Sasuke, pasti ia juga sedang berbahagia bersama Sasuke. Hu=inat berjalan keluar berusaha megusir rasa bersalahnya. Ia memandang bulan dan bintang di langit, gaunnya panjang berwana ungu diterpa cahaya bulan. Hinata tampak cantik tanpa make-up. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya namun terlihat sedikit gurat kesedihan. Tiba- tiba seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Hinata menoleh.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Bulan yang indah," ujarnya singkat.

"Ya. Bulat sempurna dengan cahaya yang menawan," ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Kenapa di luar? Di dalam lebih nyaman,"

"Aku kurang suka keramaian,"

"Sama,"

Hening. Sasuke kehilangan bahan pembicaraan. Begitu pula Hinata.

"White Day yang menyenangkan ya?" Hinata memecah kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam. "Satu hal yang mengganggu sbeenranya."

"Eh?"

"Semua karena kesalahpahaman," Sasuke memandang Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata balas menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Smeuanya ini salahku. Hubungan kita hancur, kita tak lagi bisa seperti dulu. Tapi, aku merindukan kita yang dulu,"

Hinata tak mampu berkata – kata. Matanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Masih adakah kesempatan di hatimu?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, "Ta-tapi."

"Aku mohon," Sasuke memegang tangan HInata.

"Akan selalu ada keraguan di hatimu. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita yang dulu. Maafkan aku," Hinata menunduk.

"Tak adakah kesempatan lagi?" Sasuke menatap Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "A-aku…"

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya. "Akan kutunggu kau selalu." Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Aku ingin kita memulai yang baru. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita yang dulu. Hubungan penuh keraguan," Hinata menghentikan langah Sasuke. "Aku ingin, kita yang baru."

Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata ikut memeluk Sasuke erat. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Arigatou," ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil.

"Untukku?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. "White chocolate khusus di White Day sepesial. Khusus untuk Hinata. Balasan coklatmmu Valentine's Day bulan lalu"

Hinata memeluk Sasuke. "Arigatou." Hinata mencicipi coklat itu. "Lumayan."

"Tentu saja," Sasuke membanggakan dirinya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Hinata. Menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Cahaya bulan menerpa keduanya. Memberikan harapan baru bagi keduanya. Membiarkan keduanya memulai yang baru dan membiarkan yang berlalu menjadi pelajaran berharga.

Cinta bukan tentang masa lalu. Tapi cinta tentang perasaanmu sekarang.

.

.

.

**Author's Note : Akhrinya selesai juga fanfic ini ^^ Setelah berusaha membagi waktu antara belajar dan menulis, di sela – sela kesempatan akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Wajarlah, author masih pelajar. Bagi waktu antara belajar dan main aja susah :d. Mohon review-nya, ya readers supaya author bisa nulis lebih baik lagi. Sampai ketemu di fanfic lainnya. ^^**


End file.
